1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having an acoustic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch screens have been widely applied in mobile phones and other portable electronic devices. The touch screen is generally used for detecting contact of an object on a surface thereof, but it cannot detect a moving object in 3D space. Conventional distance measuring equipment, such as backup sensor, may detect an object by transmitting and receiving acoustic signals along a single direction. However, conventional distance measuring equipment cannot precisely and in real time, detect direction and velocity of a moving object.